


We Need Luck All Around:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Angry/Pissed Off, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e05 Kama'oma'o Ka'aina Huli Hana Kama'oma'o (At The Land Activities), Established Relationship, Folklore, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After the case, Danny & Steve talk about it, & Alicia being part of the team, when they need her, What else do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy it!!!!*





	We Need Luck All Around:

*Summary: After the case, Danny & Steve talk about it, & Alicia being part of the team, when they need her, What else do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy it!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was giving his lover a massage after the chase they had to go through, in order to catch their suspect, which they didn't caught, & pissed them off immensely. Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner, & lover, winced, as the blond went a little too deep in the muscle. "Sorry, Baby", Danny apologized, as he continued to make his hunky man feel better. 

 

"I can't believe that we lost her, I mean, We were so close to put all of the folklore nonsense to bed, She got away, Plus, The Bitch has a wicked swing", Steve grumbled, Danny planted a kiss on the top of his head, & the former seal sighed with contentment, cause he knew that Danny knew, It would make him feel better like that.

 

"Babe, We will get her next time, I mean it, I will also give her a swing of my own, No one screws with my family, No one", & Steve felt special, cause Danny thought of him as family, along with his kids. The Loudmouth Detective said with a nod, "Let's try to relax, Okay ?", The Brunette nodded, cause he also knew that his lover was right, & they couldn't do anything about it now. "You are a great man, Steve, Don't ever forget that, Okay ?", "Thanks, Danno", The Five-O Commander smiled, as he said this to him.

 

"I think that Alicia would be a great asset to the team, cause she understands these crazies, & she can think under pressure, & hold her own, when it's needed", The Blond said, as he was proud of his friend, & how she was honest in court. "Yeah, She was lucky that she didn't get a harsher punishment, I think we **_need_** that luck all around us, Especially when we are in the field, Cause we have to be as careful as ever". Danny nodded,  & said this with a fond smile.

 

"We will be careful, Just know that I have your back every time we leave this house, HQ, & head out into the field, You are precious to me, Super Seal, & I am not gonna let that slip through my fingers, No sir, You are stuck me, Got it ?", He said the last part, as he looked at Steve, making sure that he got his attention, & made eye contact with him.

 

"Yeah, I understand, I love you too, Danno, Always & Forever, We _**are**_ in this together, I am so happy that we have this life together,  & I _**can't**_ wait to see what is for us next", Steve said, as he confessed, He was actually looking forward to see what else life can bring him. The Couple shared a kiss,  & snuggled, & Cuddled up together, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
